Sky of stars
by caudellhaley
Summary: Steven and Lars are together on Homeworld making their way back together but what happens when a certain jerk falls for a certain quarts gem whom had saved his life? Sorry bad at summaries.


Disclaimer: I do not own the steven universe franchise nor the characters all credit belong to the lovely Rebecca Sugar and cast.I am not doing this for profit or gain just saw the need to write about this uncommon ship. Please do not leave hate in the comment section and any positive reviews would make my day.

Leave a like or comment in the review section to let me know what you think and lets get on to the story.

on to the story

Laying in wreckage of the once Diamond carriage Steven and Lars scan the area below to see if they had been followed. For the moment it seemed they were in the clear but they wouldn't be for long. With a heavy sigh they make their way around the caverns searching for a way out.

Suddenly a faint mechanical humming could be heard echoing off the cavens walls, getting louder and louder as if it were getting closer.

"Hold on lars"! steven said holding his ears out listening for the sound again, it was really close

"Lars we need to run now"!

Steven said his tone dripping with urgency.

"Why"?

Without answering,steven grabbed him by the sleeve and raced in to the nearest caverns and hid amongst the rocks.

"Steven what-"?!

"shhh"! steven cut him off listening to see if it saw them.

It had indeed saw them and was heading their way. Steven saw this and silently ushered lars in the other direction,unintentionally cornering them both.

"what now, steven its gonna find us for sure"?! lars exclaimed with panic in his tone

"I'll figure something out". Steven said not sounding so sure while summoning his shield in a defensive stance

"pssst, over here". a voice suddenly called.

Startled they looked behind them to see a small opening that had once been concealed by a rock which seemed to be where the voice was emanating from.

"steven do you think this is a good idea, how do we know they wont turn us in or, I don't know kill us"?!

"I don't know, but i think we can trust them and it doesn't look like we have a choice, look"!

As they stood there taking the drone was already closing in. Reluctantly lars followed behind closing the hole before it caught them."Thank you for saving us"! steven thanked the mysterious figure still hiding in the shadows

"you're not hurt are you,those awful drones almost got you"? two voices said in unison

"w-who are y-you" lars stammered nervously

The figure suddenly stepped into what litte light there was revealing a two bodied gem holding each others hand looking nervously at them. They were about to speak when the twins heard a faint rumbling in the other direction .

"it's not safe here, follow us"!

"where are we going"?

"a place long forgotten, where those who don't belong,belong".

As they walked they went deeper and deeper into the heart of the cavern until finally we reached a large kindergarten obscured by the winding cavern walls.

"Guys were back you can come out now"! the twins shouted into the seemingly abandoned cavern

It was silent for a moment until a few more unknown gems popped their heads to check and eased their way out of their hiding places.

"you weren't followed were you"? the fusion asked nervously

she sets her eyes on us and immediately froze.

"you've been followed"! she shrieked backing away.

"they were about to be scanned by those awful robonoids, we couldn't just leave them"!

suddenly an orange sapphire comes and says that the rutile twins had brought strangers into their place of hiding. the other gems tell her it already happened

"It's okay were not-" steven started but paused when a large fusion stepped in to join them.

"who are these people you brought with you"? they asked slowly a smile graced on their lips.

"im steven and this is lars".he gestured to the cowering boy behind him.

"oh,flourite we found these two while making our rounds they had almost been caught so we brought them here".

Just then things got tense when a sudden blast of red light burst the walls. They were back and this time they brought company...

"Everyone hide"!

With that being said everyone spread out along the outskirts of the cavern staying away from the gem seeking bots. Even though we had managed to hide from them they still scanned away soon one of them would be cornered. Then a shriek broke through the silence causing them to jump. Steven and Lars looked back with horrified faces as all three bots were the rutile twins.

"Steven, we need to do something quick"!

"I know but were too far to help them"!

The twins looked terrified as they held each other. Fat tears rolled down their face, seeing this Lars, not really thinking of the consequences lept into action. He made quick work of two of the botsby causing the to shoot each other making a chain explosion catching three more in the crossfire. They didn't have time to celebrate, they had to hurry or more would come.

Lars grabbed the twins and guided them to the others.

"You guys go ahead I'll stay back and handle them"!

He grabbed a large stalactite off the cavern floor and heaved it over his shoulder. With all his courage he jumped on the back of the droid hitting it as hard as he could. As soon as it was hit he was flung around as it tried to shoot him. Seeing this lars had an idea.

"try shooting this"!

He drove the stone as hard as he could into their mechanical eye causing an explosion with such force it sent him sprawling into the nearest wall head first and scraping rocks on the way down.

"Lars"!?...

To be continued leave a like and comment if you'd like more.


End file.
